


Of Poisons, Potions, and Propositions

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, M/M, Potions, Witch Curses, medieval era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: There are rumors of beautiful blue flowers hidden somewhere in the middle of the forest beyond Draycott Village. They say you whisper your deepest wish to a bloom and it will echo back. It could turn to gold in your hand, draw the strongest sword from it's center.It could bring one back from the brink of death.With his brother felled by a vicious illness, Stretch makes the pain-staking journey to the woods, entirely unaware of the decisions waiting for him.





	Of Poisons, Potions, and Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October 1st!

The woods beyond the village of Draycott were a peculiar woods. The forest was not the largest nor were they densest in the region. It marked a center point between three different kingdoms, each one's borders slicing through it. Yet for all the power of the kings that surrounded it, it remained unclaimed. Even the residents of Draycott did not lay the forest under its name.

Instead, the villagers would warn approaching knights and curious explorers of any birth.

 

_Stay on the path. It will wind and circle and be three times the journey but that is to keep you safe. To keep you from the depths of the forest._

_Do not stray, do not go deeper._

_The Witch of the Woods is watching you._

 

Most heed the words, simple countrymen and peddlers who are instinctually wise to the mysteries of nature and its whims. They know to respect such warnings, that even myth is based in fact, and have no wish to disturb such powers.

Some boast and confidently stride into the forest as they bellow their intentions to defy the warnings and strike through the center of the forest and emerge on the other side. Those are the ones who have something to prove, foolish but brave. They balk at the darkness as they stray deeper and come stumbling out into the expectant arms of the Draycott villagers, trembling for days afterwards.

Then there are the few who are neither wise or good-heartedly foolish and they are the ones who hear the warnings from the fringes of the crowd and seek not glory of traveling the unknown but to pillage what lies at the center of the woods. _They_ sneak into the forest and do not return.

No one finds what remains of them.

The Witch does not tolerate trespassers.

Over the years, despite the stories of the Witch and the disappearances, people still try to make their way in to the center of the forest. All seek its center and what lies there.

A lake in the center of the woods, hidden from any eye above or below by a singular tree with a sprawling canopy, stretching impossibly wide and impossibly dense. The lake is dark and unremarkable until the moon rises and shines her rays through the branches. Flowers bloom along the surface of the lake where the moonlight touches it and glow an ethereal blue.

They are called the Echo Flowers for they are said to listen to the request of any who lean down to whisper to their petals in search of help. You need but name the cure you require and pluck the Echo Flower. Feed it to the one who is suffering and they will be cured of their malady.

They are a miracle of the Gods, people say.

And they are hoarded by an unforgiving witch.

They live in the tree that grows from the lake, patrolling the waters and its blossoms and striking down anyone who tries to take one. The Draycott village say the Witch is guarding them from thieves and the unworthy.

However, the world beyond murmurs that the Witch is greedy, hoarding the miracle flowers for themselves and only giving them to people who are forced to surrender something in return, be it object or money or their very Soul.

Eventually, no one remembers anything but the horrible and cruel fate that the Witch can bestow.

So, the disappearances continue and the Draycott village watches in silence as their words go unheeded.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews inspire! :3


End file.
